


Agent Universe

by seungjin_chan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, They are also idiots, an entire fic of 2min just being little shits, happy birthday minho i promise you're the one seungmin loves ♡, i've always wanted to read 2min with this dynamic so i wrote it instead, prayer circle for 2min selcas again pls, the amount of outtakes this fic has, u gonna have to bear with it for a Long Time, u guys tired of me showing up in the 2min tag yet, writers gotta feed themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjin_chan/pseuds/seungjin_chan
Summary: "You can't be best friends."That's what the fortune teller says after all of the good things she's told them. That's what she says, even after they made it perfectly clear they only wanted to hear about their good fortunes.Minho and Seungmin laugh at the absurdity."Well," Seungmin starts as he gathers his things in his arms, standing up from the velvet couch and offering the fortune teller across them a very sweet, very fake smile. "That's enough bullshit for today."Minho follows suit, a scowl on his face as he slings his bag over his shoulder. "This wasyouridea, Seung."
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 62
Kudos: 408
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Agent Universe

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt #210 | revealed 201016 | re-dated 201025]
> 
> hi everyone i returned with another 2min fic in less than a month!! 👉👉 ~~it's only because tsun hide was unplanned i've been working on this one on and off since fucking April and tsun hide took two (2) days~~
> 
> again i will be putting a warning here that this has **one smut scene** and you can look out for it with the avocado symbol (🥑) that i put before and after the scene—but for this fic, however, skipping it entirely could make you miss out on pretty important things! the scene itself is 6.1k, but the actual smut _within_ the scene is only 4.5k words! so!! just putting that out there! ✨
> 
> here's to **me** , the prompter herself, who only really wanted to try joining the fest: congratulations on successfully following a deadline! somehow (° ° ;)
> 
> enjoy!! ♡

People say two years isn't enough time to truly consider two people to be best friends, but Minho and Seungmin would beg to disagree.

If there's one word to describe their bond, it's indestructible.

There used to be this boy Seungmin liked. Really, _really_ liked. He's pretty, talented, and never boring; he knew just how to keep Seungmin on his toes. Seungmin had spent over a year just trying to woo him—it was pretty difficult, too, considering the boy was attending a university two train-ride hours away from theirs—until the day finally came the boy happily told him yes.

The only condition was for him to start attending the same university.

It took him one moment—just _one moment_ —to decide it wasn't worth being away from Minho for, and threw a year's worth of time and effort into courting right out of the window.

"He thinks bundling things is funny anyway," he told Minho after breaking the news to him that day, downing a can of beer.

Minho hummed, opening a bag of cheetos for him. "I always thought Hyunjin made you work too hard."

As they started spending more and more time together after Seungmin finally had more free time, at some point, Minho's parents made him choose between them and being friends with—according to them—the son of a lying prosecutor. They were unreasonably against their friendship for that falsity they could never really prove.

Minho walked out of the house that day without a second thought, bags and luggage and all, his phone to his ear as he called Seungmin and asked, "Hey, wanna like, live together?"

And all the younger told him was: "Yeah, cool. I was wondering when you were gonna move in."

Ergo, saying they can't be best friends is the worst insult of all.

"Well," Seungmin starts as he gathers his things in his arms, standing up from the velvet couch and offering the fortune teller across them a very sweet, very fake smile. "That's enough bullshit for today."

Minho follows suit, a scowl on his face as he slings his bag over his shoulder. "This was _your_ idea, Seung."

Seungmin pulls out some bills from his pocket and practically slams them down right beside the crystal ball, walking around the table to leave. "I thought it would be interesting."

Minho snorts, making his way to the door too. "It _was._ "

But the lady doesn't bother standing up from her seat or turning around to face them as she proceeds to speak calmly. "You are destined lovers."

This halts both of them.

"And after stepping out the door, the universe will start showing you just that."

Moments pass in silence, and the two of them turn to look at each other before looking back ahead in unison and continuing to head out.

"It gets more and more ridiculous by the minute."

"I paid, stop complaining. We're never doing this again."

"Wanna eat out?"

"Sure."

"Junho hyung recommended this noodle place," Minho mumbles as he walks alongside Seungmin by the sidewalk, eyes glued to his phone to navigate through maps. "It should be around here somewhere."

"Oh yeah, how's he?" Seungmin slurs lazily, hands in his pockets as he pretends to look around the street for the restaurant.

"Good. He's actually getting married soon," Minho pauses to look up from his phone, glancing at Seungmin. "You're coming with me, by the way. Wedding's in a few weeks."

Seungmin looks at him with that look of disinterest and annoyance, eyes less open and lips just barely parted, expression clearly saying _'are you kidding me.'_

Minho just pushes on the younger's forehead with a finger and earns a groan as Seungmin's head tilts back from the action before pocketing his phone. "I think it's just two blocks away from here now. Tell me if you see the sign that says—"

They halt and suddenly step away from each other with noises of surprise when a bicycle speeds past between them, and just as Seungmin is about to yell after the person, a bouquet of flowers fly off from the bicycle's basket—and lands right into his hands.

They stare down at it together, dumbfounded, the bicycle rider long gone.

"Doesn't this scenario feel kind of familiar?" Seungmin murmurs as he squints, thoughtful.

"It happens in weddings, dumbass. This must be the sign, Seung," Minho replies, snorting when he touches the flowers. "They're plastic. What did he need this for?"

Seungmin is quiet for a while before he looks up at him judgingly. "'Sign.' Really."

Minho blinks at him, confused, before his expression turns passive almost immediately after understanding. "Could you not let that fortune telling get to your head? I meant it was a sign for you to come with me to the wedding."

Seungmin narrows his eyes into slits at him and starts walking just to leave Minho a few steps behind as he says, "I'm not attending no damn wedding."

Minho follows after him with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, like the zero number of times you've actually said no to me."

Minutes after they're finally seated at a table in the restaurant, a big bowl of noodles is placed at the center in front of them, and when they glance up questioningly at the server, she says, "You ordered the one for sharing. Enjoy!"

They watch the server leave and silently eye the bowl in front of them, before finally picking up their chopsticks, brushing the whole thing off and starting to eat.

And at one point, when they realize they ended up slurping both ends of a single noodle, they only stop for a second—before simultaneously shoving their chopsticks down the middle of the noodle to break it, grumpily chewing in annoyance.

A good night's sleep is all it takes for them to completely forget they were annoyed about any event from yesterday at all.

Throughout the whole day in their respective classes, they only think about how they're looking forward to their weekly movie night today—the only day of the week they're both dismissed at the same hour—and what snacks they're gonna buy at the convenience store on their way home.

Trivial as it may seem, it's become a really important tradition for them both—even if they never actually say it outloud.

Once, on a movie night, Minho had to stay behind for remedial classes and had to call Seungmin to call it off. Seungmin responded with a simple and calm _'no problem, don't stay out too late,'_ but Minho came home to the sight of Seungmin asleep on the living room couch that night, a bag of unopened snacks set down on the table and the TV remote nestled in his hands, as if he had still been waiting to watch a movie with Minho, just in case.

All his plans to just crash onto his bed and pass out from exhaustion were immediately abandoned, and he gently woke Seungmin up, letting him burrow sleepily into Minho's side, and though both of them weren't actually a hundred percent conscious, they managed to watch a whole movie together before passing out on the couch with peaceful, sleeping faces.

When it was Seungmin who had to call it off to meet a friend visiting from another country, Minho responded just as simply and as calmly as Seungmin did before, telling him to take care.

What happened, however, was that as soon as Minho got home, he found himself constantly messaging Seungmin things like _'are you already on your way home,' 'can't your friend just meet you on another day,'_ and _'it's 9pm you better be heading back now,'_ ultimately piling up Seungmin's inbox with over thirty messages by the time the boy abruptly cut his hang-out with his friend short.

Except, Minho was already sound asleep on the couch when he got back.

Turning a little exasperated at that, Seungmin marched his way in and was about to flick the sleeping boy's forehead, until he found the latter's phone still lit up in his hand, screen showing his messaging app with Seungmin's thread open, a message yet to be sent typed out in the box, saying: _'seung i miss you come home soon'_.

After washing up, Seungmin tucked himself into Minho's arms and wrapped a blanket around them to sleep, not forgetting to turn off his alarm for his early morning classes tomorrow so he can lie about them being cancelled and watch a movie with Minho in the morning instead.

Minho found out through a friend in the afternoon that Seungmin's classes weren't actually cancelled, but as he got home, he didn't say anything and just handed Seungmin his other friend's notes for the classes he's missed, kissing the boy's head.

Never missing another movie night was probably since then, always waiting for each other by the university gates every week so they can go to the convenience store together and buy their favourite movie snacks before going home.

"I got the beer and the sandwiches," Minho yells out to Seungmin as quietly as possible from the chilled section, placing one last can of beer in the basket.

Seungmin finds him right away and makes his way over with more food in his arms, dumping them into their basket. "Popcorn, cheetos and chips."

Minho scans through their snacks and blinks. "I think we're missing something."

"Oh," Seungmin murmurs, turning back around and starting to walk. "I forgot the chocolates."

Minho saunters along, idly swinging their basket back and forth. "You never forget the chocolates."

When they arrive at the sweets section, though, Seungmin forgetting about them makes much more sense, seeing the shelf where the chocolates should be being empty. They both take a closer look.

Well, mostly empty.

"There's," Seungmin starts, reaching for a small box from the very back of the shelf and taking it out, "chocolate-coated fortune cookies."

Minho quickly reads through the box and purses his lips to the side before ducking his head down and looking for more. "That's only two pieces. We should get some more," he mutters, spotting another box that somehow got mixed with the candy section and grabbing it.

He and Seungmin stare down at it for a second or two as it comes into the light, until the latter reads, "Heart-shaped chocolates."

It's a slightly uncanny pairing, these and fortune cookies.

Minho throws them both into the basket anyway and leads the way to the counter. "Let's go pay."

"This is actually pretty good, Seung."

"Could you not start eating while I'm still choosing a movie," Seungmin complains, albeit monotonously and nonchalantly, as he scrolls through his phone beside Minho.

Minho only lets out a noncommittal noise, feeding Seungmin the other half of the heart chocolate he bit off of. Eyes still glued to his phone screen, Seungmin blindly opens his mouth to eat it, lips briefly wrapping around the tips of Minho's fingers before he pulls back and continues on with his search while chewing. "Hm," he hums, brows raising. "That does taste good. Wanna watch Jean's Elinea?"

Minho blinks down at his fingers before reaching towards their coffee table for another piece of chocolate, biting off half of it and ignoring Seungmin's halfhearted slap on his thigh for still continuing to eat. "That any good?"

"I like it because there's characters that look like us," Seungmin answers simply, letting Minho feed him the other half of the heart chocolate again and quickly planting a playful peck on Minho's fingers before laughing and leaning away when the latter pretends to try flicking his forehead for it. "Let's watch this one. You should see how much more handsome you look animated."

"Does that mean you look prettier there too?" Minho asks as he finally takes the box of chocolates from the table and sets it down between them on the couch.

"Mm, not really," Seungmin replies after pressing play on his phone and placing it on the armrest, picking up a chocolate from the box and taking a bite as he watches the movie load on their TV. "You do realize we're technically saying we already find each other handsome and pretty."

"Uh-huh." Minho picks up their bag of chips and opens it, naturally letting Seungmin feed him the other half of the heart chocolate as he does. "Cool."

"Cool." Seungmin grabs their box of fortune cookies and takes one, tearing the wrapper and bringing it up to his mouth to start eating before he pauses. "Oh, right," he mutters, breaking the cookie in the middle and automatically feeding Minho one half as he pulls out the strip of paper before popping the cookie into his mouth.

His fortune says: _Open up. Let him in._

He chortles, one of his cheeks puffed out as he so graciously chews the cookie on one side and speaks muffledly. "Well that sounds suggestive."

Already peeking over Seungmin's shoulder to see, Minho briefly chews his share of the fortune cookie before popping a few chips into his mouth too, munching on them at the same time and taking the remaining packet of fortune cookie from the box. "You know you could try to interpret things a little more figuratively sometimes," he somehow manages to say coherently around a mouth full of food, not really meaning it, since he would have reacted the same way.

"I will when you do." Seungmin takes a can of beer and opens it, drinking some while Minho busies himself with his own fortune cookie. "Look, it's us."

Minho glances up to look at their TV screen, hands easily breaking the cookie as he watches the animated film before feeding Seungmin one half. "Hm. You do look prettier than that character."

"Thanks," Seungmin says, nibbling on the cookie. "I like you better than anime Minho too."

"Gay." Minho brings his attention back to his hands as Seungmin responds with an idle _'uh-huh,'_ pulling out the paper and almost immediately snorting before showing it to Seungmin. "I guess they're both supposed to be taken literally."

His fortune says: _Do what you love. Do who you love._

Seungmin snickers and finishes his cookie to grab the bag of chips from Minho's lap, taking some and starting to eat. "They match."

Minho snatches it back and stuffs his mouth with chips too. "That means you're the bottom."

"Gay." Seungmin reaches for it back again.

Minho only moves it away and hands Seungmin their bag of cheetos instead. "You know it."

"Anime Seungmin is actually kind of charming," Minho comments halfway into the movie, more invested in it after finally finishing all their food.

"I am more charming than he is," Seungmin retorts from where he's comfortably curled up and nestled into Minho's side, head rested on the latter's shoulder while an arm is wrapped around his frame and pulling him close.

"Don't be jealous, I like you better."

Seungmin snuggles closer, satisfied. "M'kay."

"Rock, paper, scissors!" "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Minho heaves out a breath of relief, his fingers formed into scissors. With Seungmin's open palm, he slaps it across his own forehead and runs it down his face exasperatedly.

"It's fine, Seung. I'll catch you."

Seungmin groans out an _'ughhh my God'_ through gritted teeth, dragging the words out as he rolls his eyes back in annoyance. "This is so fucking stupid."

Monday meant psychology class. Psychology class sometimes meant doing things that often were just pointless to both of them, even when these things seem to make sense to everyone else.

They got paired for trust falls.

"At least we didn't get paired with others," Minho supplies, thoughtfully scanning through the room at all their classmates that he didn't quite hate, but didn't quite like enough for something as ludicrous as trust falls either.

"I still don't want to let myself fall off a chair," Seungmin grumbles, following Minho as they fall in line, hesitating for a moment before he mutters, "I feel like we're the reason this stupid activity is even happening."

It's clear in Minho's resigned expression how he actually does feel the same way as he soullessly laughs out a _'hahaha'_ and deadpans, "Well that's ridiculous."

Their turn comes faster than they would have liked. How the pairs before them could do it so easily, they will never understand.

Standing atop the chair, Seungmin takes more than a moment to stop himself from swinging a leg over their professor's head, who stands right below him and stares up at him expectantly. His eye twitches as he eventually forces up a smile he hopes doesn't look as annoyed as he is, asking, "Can I maybe _not_ fall on my back?"

Their professor is smart enough to smile and allow it. Seungmin doesn't know what he could have done to the man otherwise.

He doesn't bother keeping a smile on as he turns around to face Minho this time, though his lips quirk back up a little upon seeing the latter suppressing a laugh—probably at Seungmin's behavior.

Minho opens his arms out to him. "If I fall while catching you that still counts as catching you, right?"

Seungmin's brows raise, an idea in mind. Minho catches on almost immediately. "Don't you even dare—"

Not sparing another second, with a mischievous grin, Seungmin jumps off the chair and into Minho's arms with all his might, purposely sending Minho staggering back with him in his arms until Minho falls on his butt with a painful grunt.

Seungmin throws his head back in laughter, not bothering to move from his place in Minho's lap while the latter stares at him, unamused. It only makes Seungmin laugh more, uncaring, even as the class activity resumes from behind him.

"Seung, you're _crushing_ me here," Minho complains, trying to push him off, but Seungmin retaliates by immediately wrapping all his limbs around Minho, clinging onto him tightly until it becomes impossible to pry them off. "Ugh, you insufferable git."

With a heave, he gets back on his feet with difficulty, the koala that was Seungmin impressively managing to keep himself in Minho's arms without having to be held. Minho eventually resigns and wraps his arms around the other boy, finding it more comfortable than having them at his sides—what with the weight he carries on his shoulders.

"You know in the two years I've known you I really thought you'd be lighter than this," he remarks, looking up at Seungmin as the latter leans back to childishly stick his tongue out at him. Minho pats on Seungmin's buttcheek before blinking and squeezing it. "What, is all of your weight coming from your ass?"

Seungmin scoffs. "Could you not publicly grope me."

"Did you want me to grope you in private?"

"Gross."

"Seung, your dick is literally poking on my stomach."

Seungmin simply leans back in to wrap his arms tighter around Minho's neck, happily smushing his cheek against the side of the latter's head. "Huh? What? I can't hear anything."

Minho rolls his eyes but holds the boy closer anyway with a smile.

The universe seems to leave them alone for a few days—not that they believe the universe had been behind everything happening, no—but the university festival was what's _after_ those few days, and upon entering the campus gates on the very first day of the festival, they find themselves handcuffed together.

The students responsible for the handcuffing booth are now giving them weird looks as they both just stare up at the sky, looking absolutely _done_ with it.

"Alright universe, this is getting out of hand," Minho mutters and turns to shoot a sharp glare at the guy who cuffed them before taking a threatening step forward. "Take. Them. Off."

"We can't! It will only uncuff itself when the time is up."

" _What!_ " Minho snaps, wide eyes paired with a snarl.

The student squeaks and cowers behind a man who Minho assumes to be their advisor, crossing his arms challengingly at him. "Violence is not tolerated in this institute."

" _Violence is not tolerated in this institute_ "—Minho repeats mockingly with a roll of his eyes—"well your stupid booth could be cuffing bullies with their victims and you dumbasses wouldn't even know, would you?"

"Min." Seungmin yanks him back by the cuffs before he could land a hit on the professor, shaking his head despite sporting the same annoyed look on his face as Minho's. "Let's just go."

With one last look at them, Minho lets himself be led away by Seungmin with the satisfaction of seeing the dreadful looks on their faces, at least.

"Who even paid to have us handcuffed together?" Minho stabs his plastic fork onto their slice of strawberry cake and stuffs some into his mouth grumpily, fortunate enough to have been ambidextrous. "We barely have any other friends in this stupid campus."

"I don't know," Seungmin shrugs, dragging his chair closer to Minho's to eat some of the cake too as he snorts. "Maybe the universe did."

Minho just sighs and stabs his fork onto the cake again—before pausing when he hears a crack, pressing his lips together and slowly pulling his fork back out, staring at its now broken state.

Seungmin just shakes his head from beside him, discards the broken fork and uses his own to take some cake to bring to Minho's mouth himself, who sulkily lets himself be fed. "Stop being so grumpy, Min, we were supposed to have fun today. Besides, there's only two hours left," he points out, lifting their wrists together and showing him the handcuffs' timer.

"Fine." Minho swallows before opening his mouth again, Seungmin naturally feeding him more cake before feeding himself. "What comes after _'eat at the café'_ again?"

"Didn't _you_ make our schedule?" Seungmin points out with his mouth full, setting down the fork and fishing out their schedule from his pocket to check, nevertheless. "We go to the fair after this."

"Oh, right." Minho reaches over to wipe the corner of Seungmin's lips with his thumb, getting rid of the frosting. "We should go play all the games and win us some stuffed toys."

"You don't even like stuffed toys."

"I like winning."

Unsurprisingly, they spend a good amount of their money losing games and eating snacks in between, both of them eventually deciding to just hold hands after more than a few painful yanks at each other's wrists whenever they forgot about the cuffs.

Minho later insists on playing just one more shooting game despite their emptying wallets, whining at Seungmin until he got his way—and finally wins.

"YES, I'm a fucking winner," Minho whoops and cheers as he receives the biggest prize—a large avocado stuffed toy—before spinning it around once and happily handing it to Seungmin.

Blinking for a few times, Seungmin tentatively takes it into his arms and hugs it with a squeeze, before smiling brightly at Minho and stepping closer to press a soft smooch onto his cheek. "Let's go to the rides."

Minho pecks Seungmin's forehead in turn and holds his hand again, lacing their fingers with a grin before pulling Seungmin along with him as he sprints towards the rides. "We're riding them all!"

The cuffs on their wrists unlock by their second ride, really, but as they proceed to go on even more rides after that, they continue to hold hands, nonetheless, reasoning with how the handles on the rides aren't enough to hold onto and whatnot.

They end the day having their picture taken together at a photobooth, where Minho crosses his eyes and sticks his tongue out for a silly face at the camera while hugging Seungmin from behind, and Seungmin is hugging his avocado stuffed toy while he has his head turned to look at Minho with a soft smile.

Seungmin loosens his tie for the last time, irritated, only tossing it to Minho beside him when he realizes it ends up coming undone.

Minho sighs and shoves it into his pocket. "Seung, stop throwing a fit," he murmurs as discreetly as possible. "We're going home soon, okay?"

"You've been saying that since the damn wedding," Seungmin grumbles through gritted teeth, crossing his arms and keeping his gaze fixed on his barely touched food, refusing to look at Minho or any one of the strangers he has had the absolute _delight_ to be forced to be seated at a round table with.

Minho, being the one actually related to Junho, had been having to do nothing but talk to nearly everyone invited since before the wedding even started. Seungmin was disgruntled, knowing no one but the groom he never got to approach yet and the very person who dragged him into this celebration in the first place.

"You're only making everything feel slow for you because you keep complaining every two seconds," Minho points out. "Junho hyung is still your friend, you know. At least try to behave for his special day."

"It's not _my_ fault everyone in here is so fucking annoying," Seungmin mutters, deliberately rolling his eyes when one of the guests at their table—the girl right across him—calls him _'Seungmin oppa'_ and shamelessly asks him if they can exchange phone numbers, both hands already eagerly offering him her phone.

Minho kicks at his foot beneath the table and shoots him a pointed look for being rude. Seungmin inhales indignantly and practically _plucks_ the phone out of her hands, thumbs quickly typing in a number before he hands it back, making sure to hold as little of it as possible to make sure she doesn't "accidentally" brush hands with him.

Seungmin doesn't spare her a glance even as she happily thanks him, only raising a brow at Minho as a silent _'happy, now?'_

"You could have just politely said no, you know," Minho mutters, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair, upset. "I didn't tell you to give her your number."

"Uh-huh," Seungmin hums nonchalantly, picking up his pastry fork as their part of the table gets cleared by one of the two servers, small plates with slices of cakes now placed in front of them instead. The wedding cake being a strawberry cake seemed to be the only good thing about today. "I know."

He pokes at one of the strawberries on top and turns towards Minho to bring it up to his lips, knowing it's his favourite. Minho briefly squints down at it and at him before resignedly eating it, facial features relaxing a little.

That is, until his phone starts to ring obnoxiously, making him jump in his seat before quickly taking his phone out to silence it—and, upon seeing an unknown number, he immediately sends an accusatory look at Seungmin, who just grins cheekily at him.

Across them, he awkwardly bows in apology at the visibly disappointed girl before turning back to Seungmin with a glare, only to come face to face with another forkful of strawberry. Glancing up, he sees Seungmin giggling at him and gently poking the strawberry onto his lips—and, really, that's pretty much the only time he's seen him smile at all today.

He probably doesn't do a very good job at holding back a smile himself after he bites it off of the fork, seeing Seungmin's own smile only growing wider. "Now you're just blatantly making her jealous, aren't you."

"Like how I also made you jealous earlier, yes. But I like this better," Seungmin answers proudly, wiping away some icing from the corner of Minho's lips with his thumb. "And before you tease me for it, yes, I do know your number by heart, so shut up."

Minho rolls his eyes fondly and holds the back of Seungmin's chair before dragging it towards himself to pull the boy closer. "You just can't go a day without being bitchy if I'm not paying my full and absolute attention to you, can you."

"Nope!" Seungmin chirps cheerily, taking a strawberry from Minho's own slice of cake now and placing his free hand on Minho's chest, leaning even closer to poke the strawberry onto his lips in a playfully seductive manner. Minho laughs, amused, letting himself be fed before cupping Seungmin's cheek and caressing it just as flirtatiously.

For a moment, they romantically stare into each other's eyes just like that, before they both open their mouths at the same time, whispering, "Gay."

Like idiots, they burst into fits of boisterous laughter and nearly fall off from their own seats.

"Alright everyone, we will now be proceeding with the bouquet toss!" the host announces.

While guests quickly make their way to the center of the floor, Minho and Seungmin stiffen in place, apprehensively glancing at the forming crowd and back at each other, sharing the same thought.

Seungmin then slinks away towards a huge potted plant beside the wall near them, standing behind it. "Wanna stand here?"

Minho is already following after him and staying at his side without question. "Yeah, plants are cool."

It should be funny, hiding from a bouquet toss.

But seconds later, as Minho still finds himself practically being smacked square on the face by the bouquet by some kind of ludicrous miracle—receiving happy cheers and applause, nevertheless—he laughs dryly at the slightly disheveled flowers in his hands and wonders if the being smacked part was on purpose for them deliberately avoiding it.

Amidst Seungmin's look of disbelief, he also looks a lot like he's struggling not to laugh as Minho grumpily spits out a petal. Reaching up, Seungmin carefully removes the other petals from Minho's fringe and gives in to a snigger. "How ridiculous is this?"

Minho plucks out a flower from the arrangement and places it by Seungmin's ear. "Keep laughing and I'll pull a garter over your face," he huffs, taking his phone out from his pocket and opening his camera.

Seungmin just laughs even more at his statement, fixing the flower's stem behind his ear before forming a small heart with his fingers and making a kissy face at the camera as Minho snaps a photo of him. "Okay, now you get into the shot."

"You just want to show that I got the bouquet, don't you."

Already placing himself in front of Minho and grabbing Minho's arm to wrap it around his waist with ease, the latter only pulling him closer to his chest, Seungmin taps on the phone screen to switch it to the front camera. "Why else?"

"Minho, Seungmin!" Junho catches them both in headlocks, later, making them both stumble back in surprise. "My little minions!"

They both roll their eyes at him, making him laugh as he lets them go. "You two are just as sassy as I left you, aren't you? It's my special day, you know."

Minho challengingly cranes his neck forward, giving him a look. "Just because it's your special day doesn't mean you have to make us feel like we're not special by totally not talking to us until the end of the program."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, that's on me." Junho raises both his hands sheepishly until Minho leans back, before turning to Seungmin with a grin. "I never got to ask how things have been since Minho moved in to your place! Please tell me my cousin's actually being a good husband and properly splitting the bills with you."

"Hyung, you are seriously so outdated about us." Seungmin playfully shoves Junho's shoulder, who makes an exaggerated pained face and dramatically rubs his shoulder. "My dad's rich, remember? We haven't split anything. Ever."

"Oh, wow," Junho deadpans, "must be nice to be happily married in your very own house without ever having to worry about money."

"And kids," Minho adds, just to be annoying, which makes Seungmin chortle.

"You _git._ " Junho flicks Minho's forehead, who briefly winces but simply rubs it with a cheeky smile. "You guys should bring home some cake. I have no idea how the rest of that thing's going to fit in the fridge."

"Ooh, we'll take all the slices with strawberries," says Seungmin right away, bouncing a little on his heels.

"Seung, no," Minho chides gently.

Seungmin frowns a little and crosses his arms. "But they're your favourite."

"We just went grocery shopping the other day, the fridge is still mostly full."

"We can eat it in the car."

"I am not going to drive while eating."

"Okay, you lovebirds," Junho interrupts with an amused tone, patting their shoulders. "Just take home what you can, alright? Then save some to put under your pillows before going to sleep!"

Minho and Seungmin glance at each other before giving him a weird look.

"Oh, right—you're already happily married, so you probably won't need that," Junho remarks—mostly to himself—as he taps his chin thoughtfully.

Minho rubs at his temple. "Hyung. We literally have no idea what you're talking about."

Junho looks confused. "What, you're not married?"

"Not that! I mean, we're also not married but—"

"Seungmin, you're not married?" Junho turns to Seungmin now.

Seungmin blinks, dumbfounded. "You thought we were dating?"

"You're not _dating?_ " Junho gawks.

"Jesus Christ, we're best friends, hyung," Minho retorts, pausing for a bit when he realizes it's the first time either of them actually said that outloud.

It didn't sound right, for some weird reason.

He can tell Seungmin must be thinking the same, when he quickly glances at the boy and sees him looking contemplative.

Something about "best friends" feels lacking. Like they deserve to be called something better than that.

"It's completely understandable for you to think we wouldn't have invited you if we got married, though," Minho continues anyway with a snicker, sharing a high five with a laughing Seungmin. "What I meant was what you said about putting something under a pillow."

Junho still looks shocked and lost for a moment or two, just slowly glancing between the two of them before he eventually answers, albeit still bothered. "Well... They say when you bring home some cake from a wedding and put it under your pillow before sleeping, you'll dream of the person you're destined to marry. You two didn't know that?"

They both shake their heads, Minho making a face and Seungmin snorting at the silly idea. There's no way people would actually do something so stupid.

Junho looks at them like a disappointed parent before grabbing both their arms and dragging them with him. "Anyway, come on. About time I introduced you both to my wife."

"Did she even dream of _you_ after sleeping on cake?" Seungmin teases, stumbling after him lazily.

"You probably brought home an entire layer and switched her pillow with it just to be sure," Minho follows right after, guffawing.

"My God, how am I friends with you two."

The next morning, after stepping out of their rooms, they're unsurprised to see each other by the hallway with pink spots scattered on both their faces and necks.

Seungmin sluggishly scratches at his cheek. "Cake?"

"Mm." Minho nods, groggy, scratching his nape. "Was it me?"

"Yeah." Seungmin nods too, letting out a yawn. "Was it me?"

Minho stretches out his arms before rubbing at one of his eyes. "Yeah."

After they head to the bathroom to brush their teeth together, they simply agree that it's because Junho made them think about it too much.

The next half hour is then peacefully spent with the two of them seated on the living room couch facing each other, sharing a tube of ointment and sleepily rubbing it onto one another.

Seungmin exhales a drawled out mix of a groan and a whine, roughly shoving the bus window open from beside him and tugging on the front of his shirt back and forth to fan himself. Though silent and unmoving, Minho looks _pissed_ from his seat beside Seungmin.

Today is the first day of their class tour. It wasn't required; it was either the tour or writing a paper that would last until the end of the semester, but other than the fact that writing a paper would be a pain in the ass, tours are precisely why they both decided on minoring in hospitality in the first place, despite its stark contrast to performing arts—because tours are supposedly fun.

But with their bus' air-conditioning unit broken at _scorching o'clock_ in the morning with about two more hours left until they arrive, not so much.

"Seung, you shouldn't be opening the window. The sun will come in," Minho says soullessly, his expression now blank as he stares at the back of the seat in front of him.

Seungmin is still grumpily fanning himself as he answers, "I hate to break it to you, but the sun doesn't fit in a bus."

"You're only making it worse."

"It was getting _suffocating,_ okay."

Sighing, Minho resorts to undoing the top three buttons of his shirt and bunching his sleeves up to his shoulders, arms now on full display along with most of his chest.

Seungmin glances at him and raises his brows. "Good idea," he mumbles, doing the same to his own shirt before folding his knees up just a bit to tug his shorts up until his inner thighs.

Minho turns to look at Seungmin's chest and down at his thighs. Blinking, he reaches over to tentatively place a hand on the boy's right thigh, running it up and down before settling closer to his shorts with a squeeze. "Squish."

Seungmin stares at him, unamused, before shifting in his seat so that his body is turned towards him, placing one hand on Minho's bare chest and the other on his left bicep, casually caressing him in some kind of rebuttal. "What is it with you and publicly groping me, Min?"

"You're literally doing it right back."

"Groping and caressing are two completely different things. You're making it hotter for me here."

"You're touching _two_ parts of me. Yours is worse."

"It's obviously going to be hotter between my _legs._ "

Minho simply retaliates by squeezing Seungmin's thigh again and patting it audibly for a few times. Seungmin rolls his eyes with a small smile before lifting the armrest between them to scoot closer, guiding Minho's hand further up his thighs before wrapping an arm around the latter's frame, carefully making him rest his head on Seungmin's shoulder. "Let's just sleep."

Minho doesn't resist, nuzzling into the crook of Seungmin's neck. "I thought you brought your neck pillow with you."

Seungmin shrugs a bit and lets his forearm dangle over Minho's shoulder, hand finding its way back to the latter's bare chest and rubbing gently as he rests his head onto Minho's. "This is more comfy."

Minho hums, caressing Seungmin's inner thigh before closing his eyes. "True."

🥑

Things don't go as scheduled, like any regular tour, but aside from them getting stuck on the road at some point in between them visiting tourist spots and having to eat lunch at two in the afternoon, everything goes normally.

"Normally" hasn't exactly been how things have been going for weeks, however; they're aware of that, and after spending the entire day without any kind of occurrence trying to give them signals of some sort, they should have suspected _something._

But they've gotten too caught up in the normalcy of just having fun on their very first tour together—taking dozens of photos of sceneries and structures and buying all sorts of useless but equally amusing trinkets and souvenirs—that something that could have somehow been predicted turns into something too unexpected, too ridiculously _bewildering_ even for them to fully mentally grasp the moment they step into their designated hotel room that night.

The universe has got to be laughing at the looks on their faces.

Because it's not the fact that there's only one bed in the room when there really should be two, no; Minho and Seungmin have slept together countless of times on their living room couch just fine. Sharing a bed couldn't be an issue.

No, it's the _rose petals_ scattered along the sheets. The two white towels folded and rolled to form a heart shape along the edge. The two tulip glasses standing next to a bottle of champagne and a bowl of strawberries placed all together on a golden tray on the nightstand.

The small box at the center of the bed that says _Intimacy Kit._

Seungmin's eyes don't leave it as he tonelessly asks Minho, "What did you say our room number was."

"I didn't," Minho answers, flipping their key card over to check before breathing in silently and pocketing it. "Sixty-nine."

Seungmin runs a hand through his hair and laughs incredulously, walking towards the bed before heavily plopping himself down on the edge and staring off into nowhere. "Okay," he exhales. "Okay, universe. I give."

Minho drops his duffel bag to the floor and follows, picking up the bowl of strawberries on his way there and sitting down beside Seungmin in the same resigned manner before eating some. They stay in silence for a minute or two, just letting everything sink in, until Minho eventually speaks up.

"I wouldn't oppose to doing you though, Seung," he says around a mouthful, picking up another strawberry and feeding it to Seungmin.

Seungmin accepts it easily and hums as he chews, leaning back with his hands on the mattress before staring at Minho, slowly tilting his head sidewards in thought. "Wouldn't oppose to," he repeats, "or would like to?"

Minho stares back then, giving him a relaxed, slow wink as he proceeds to bite onto another strawberry. "I'd bang you all night if you asked me to."

Seungmin hums and raises his brows, pursing his lips consideringly. "I wouldn't mind having you inside me," he confides, meeting his gaze once more, before he adds, "all night."

The corner of Minho's lips quirks up, amused. "Cool."

"Cool," Seungmin repeats, shooting back an easy smile.

They resume eating the strawberries in comfortable silence for a little while, Minho carefully feeding Seungmin after himself until they finish the whole bowl.

"Should we be drinking this?" Minho gestures to the bottle of champagne as he places the empty bowl back.

Seungmin scrunches up his nose briefly and shakes his head in reply, waiting for Minho to sit back down before scooting closer to him. "Do you think this is supposed to be the part where we kiss?"

"Yeah," Minho answers. "Probably with tongue."

They burst out laughing at the hilarity of the thought, both of them hunching over as they hug their stomachs for a good half-minute just _wheezing_ and clapping like seals, until they simultaneously end their laughter sighing out, "Gay."

It takes them three seconds after. Or maybe five.

Five until they're turning their heads and crashing their lips together messily, mouths parted as their tongues impatiently lap onto one another. Seungmin holds Minho's face steady in his hands, his own head tilting sideways to fit their lips together better and pressing even harder. Minho's arms find their way around Seungmin's waist, yanking him closer with a firm grip before breaking the kiss to murmur, "On my lap."

Seungmin complies without another thought, settling himself onto Minho's lap and swooping right back in for a hungry kiss, arms now wrapping around Minho's neck and locking lips with him sensually. Minho returns it more roughly this time, coaxing out a tiny mewl from Seungmin before he slips a hand up under the boy's shirt, caressing and stroking up and down his spine, making him shudder under his touch as his back arches slightly, chest pressing against Minho's.

There's a small string of spit between them when Seungmin pulls back for air. Minho kisses it away with a peck and takes Seungmin's bottom lip in between his own lips, suckling on it hard enough to make audible, wet noises before giving it a gentle nibble. Seungmin is a little breathless, a little dazed as he gingerly brushes Minho's fringe back with his fingers and whispers, "You're so hot."

Quirking his lips up into a small smirk, Minho noses under Seungmin's jaw before planting a kiss onto it. "Not as hot as you," he murmurs, carefully hoisting Seungmin up so that he's up on his knees before settling his hands on the boy's ass, squeezing his cheeks and rubbing them through the material of his shorts in circular motions.

Looking up to lock eyes with him, he sees Seungmin with his bottom lip tucked slightly in between his teeth, a pretty little smile tugging up the corners as Minho grins at the light flush on his face. "You do like me groping you."

Seungmin fights the urge to move back down and kiss the unnecessarily attractive grin off his face, enjoying the way Minho touches him too much to interrupt it himself. "I wouldn't have been complaining if you didn't keep doing it to me in _public._ "

"And now?" asks Minho, tightening his grip on Seungmin's ass to pull him closer before curling his lips up at the sight of the boy holding back another smile. "What about now, then?" he repeats quietly, one hand moving to the front of Seungmin's shorts, undoing the button and tugging the zipper down.

Seungmin's breath hitches, seeing Minho's gaze towards him darkening and feeling his heart skip in anticipation. "Anything," he breathes out, chest pounding as Minho hooks his thumbs on the waistband of his underwear and starts slowly pulling down. "I'd let you do anything."

Eyes now full of lust from the boy's words, Minho roughly shoves Seungmin's underwear down to his thighs, the latter gasping in surprise as his fingers curl into the back of Minho's shirt. Seungmin's thighs are even prettier up close, his half-hard cock springing up a bit and giving Minho an even _better_ view that he takes more than a moment just admiring the boy in his exposed, yet barely unclothed state.

His pants grow tighter at the erotic sight.

Seungmin soon whines quietly, one of his hands trailing down Minho's neck to his arm until he reaches his hand, holding it pleadingly. "Touch me..."

Minho gladly obliges, firmly wrapping his fingers around Seungmin's cock and giving it a squeeze, reveling in the sound of the boy's breathy moan as his free hand reaches for the small box on the bed. Seungmin's breathing is uneven, his stance a little unsteady, before he bites his lip watching Minho opening the box, taking out the small bottle and tossing the rest of the kit away—and he feels his blood rush to his cheeks when he lets himself fully register that it's _Minho's_ hand around his cock; it's _Minho_ making him whimper with another squeeze and about to jack him off.

Minho makes him sit back down on his lap, smiling at the unusual, abashed look on Seungmin's face as he pops the bottle open. "It's just me, Seung," he chuckles, briefly letting go of Seungmin's cock to pour some of the lube onto his palm and lathering it evenly before capping the bottle closed as he firmly grasps the base of the boy's length.

There's a short, stuttered gasp at the contact before Seungmin lets out a quiet whine, looking away. "You _know_ it's because it's you."

"Why?" Minho whispers, resting his forehead against Seungmin's and slowly starting to move his hand down his length. "Didn't you always want me too?"

Seungmin turns even more embarrassed as he feels himself twitching into Minho's hand at his words and practically giving away his answer, Minho only grinning at the adorable response before lightly tightening his grip as he reaches the head, coaxing out another small moan.

Minho moves his hand back up, down, slowly until he's steadily stroking Seungmin to life, making sure his grip is a bit tighter around him whenever he reaches the tip, dark eyes watching the boy's expressions closely as Seungmin lets out sweet little noises of pleasure, breathy and stuttered. "Baby, you're so pretty."

He catches sight of Seungmin's eyes widening for only a milisecond before he's engulfed into a desperate kiss, the boy now moaning against his mouth and hastily undoing the buttons on Minho's shirt to caress and rub the expanse of his bare chest with splayed fingers, the action only further riling him up.

With a low growl, he drags Seungmin down with him as he leans back until his back hits the mattress, the boy now hovering above him. It breaks their kiss and briefly makes him lose his grip around Seungmin but he recovers quickly, continuing to stroke the boy as his other hand reaches up to pull Seungmin's underwear further down, landing a slap onto his ass and earning a soft whimper to his ear as he rubs the cheek right after.

"Min..." Seungmin whines into his neck and buries his face into the crook, lifting his ass up to lean into his touch—the sight of his arched back and his pretty, smooth ass coming into Minho's view. He nearly slips out of Minho's grasp with their chests pressed up against each other like this, only a few inches up from his tip within Minho's reach, but Seungmin pays it no mind even as the stroking stops. "Min, call me that again," he pleads instead, breathless.

Turning his head, Minho licks a stripe onto the shell of Seungmin's ear and whispers it, the boy sighing out contently and shuddering in response. He lands another slap to his ass and elicits a mewl, his other hand settling for the boy's leaking tip to rub circles around it with his thumb, smearing his precum.

Seungmin voices out each short exhale with needy, high-pitched moans, the beautiful sounds right by Minho's ear sending him into nothing but pure _bliss._ "I could come just listening to you right now."

Seungmin lifts his head to finally look at him again with protruded lips, cheeks flushed as he says in between little whimpers, "Y—you're supposed to, _ah,_ come inside _me._ "

Minho finds himself cooing, kissing the pout away easily and rubbing the boy's ass to placate him. "I will, baby, I will," he reassures, fondness washing over him as he hears Seungmin hold back a tiny whimper at the pet name. "Take these off for me?" he asks, gentle, his fingers tugging on the boy's underwear and shorts.

Seungmin carefully crawls backwards until he's sitting up, settling himself in between Minho's calves before getting rid of the clothes and tossing them to the floor, feeling much more naked now and flushing a little when he sees himself already leaking. He almost tugs the hem of his shirt over to cover it—before Minho is up from his place and stopping him by grabbing his wrists, leaning in and giving him a soft, brief kiss that he easily melts into.

"For a brat, you're adorably shy in bed," Minho murmurs against his lips, nipping onto his bottom lip lightly.

Flustered, Seungmin stays silent and tries breaking free from Minho's hold on his wrists, but Minho doesn't budge, so he retaliates by closing his legs and folding his knees up a little to hide himself. Narrowing his eyes, Minho lets go of his wrists to quickly push his knees apart, to which Seungmin immediately responds with pulling his shirt over to cover it instead now, his erection pressed against his stomach and bulging beneath the thin fabric of his shirt, the precum visibly staining it. Some of the rose petals are scattered along his buttocks and thighs, and he looks insanely prettier like this.

Minho promptly stills at the lewd sight and throbs in his pants. "Fuck," he mutters, lustful eyes staring down unblinkingly. " _Fuck_ that is so hot."

He doesn't miss how Seungmin's cock twitches against his shirt and how his legs squirm a little at his remark.

Despite his embarrassment, Seungmin finds himself closely watching Minho's face in wonder before he lets his eyes trail down, his heart doing a little leap realizing he's the reason for the visible bulge in the latter's pants.

Gingerly, he takes Minho's hands into his to guide them around his waist, crawling towards him again and seating himself in between Minho's legs as closely as possible. He bites his lip seeing the latter watching him like he's ready to _devour_ him—before he lifts his own legs to wrap them around Minho's hips, arms finding their way around his neck to pull him in for a gentle kiss as he carefully presses himself up against Minho's erection with a soft moan.

Something in Minho snaps, the action so endearingly shy but _needy_ at the same time that it further makes him want to see the boy turn into a mess. His grip around Seungmin's waist tightens, roughly pulling and shoving the boy's hips against his, and the whimper that joins his groan is lovely and loud, even as it's muffled into his mouth.

It succeeds in making Seungmin even needier, his own hips now moving back and forth into a slow and somewhat unsteady manner, desperately trying to feel more of Minho's cock against his. He breaks away from the kiss for air, and the hungry gaze Minho has on him as the latter lets out quiet grunts at his humping only gives him the confidence to do it even faster, _harder,_ moving down one hand in between them to quickly lift the hem of his shirt up, finally letting his bare cock grind against Minho achingly as he moans. "Min... I need you."

Seungmin nearly drools when Minho hurriedly undoes his belt and tugs his boxers down until his length springs up and out, the sight alone making him whine, firmly holding their cocks together in his hands and impatiently rutting against it in small and hasty little thrusts.

Minho curses quietly at the immediate contact, unable to hold back a moan after seeing Seungmin's flushed cheeks, his bottom lip tucked in between his teeth and his eyes half-lidded out of pleasure as he prettily and desperately moves his hips against Minho, his back arched into a beautiful curve down to his ass.

He burrows his face into the crook of Seungmin's neck to look over the boy's shoulder for the view, lips latching onto his skin and kissing possessively as he slaps a hand onto Seungmin's left ass cheek while his other hand slides its middle and ring finger slowly down the crack, abruptly halting Seungmin's actions and stilling him until the pads of his fingers reach the rim of his hole—puckered and deliciously _wet_ —the contact making Seungmin suck in a stuttered gasp.

"Shit, babe," Minho breathes into his ear, the boy shuddering in response. "You're already so wet. So good and wet for me."

Seungmin's legs squirm needily as he whimpers at his words, hips continuining to grind against Minho a little slower now as he revels in more praises and sweet-nothings being murmured into his ear, Minho's fingers circling lovingly along his hole all the while.

Minho widens his eyes a little when he feels something hot and wet dripping down his cock just then, and he leans out from Seungmin's neck, glancing down to see that the boy is already letting out small spurts of cum between them, his half-hard cock still rubbing up and down Minho's through his orgasm.

He's hit with the realization that Seungmin came from being praised and it makes him throb so, _so_ achingly.

" _God,_ " he growls, capturing the boy's lips into a rough, short-lived kiss. "You're so hot, baby boy."

Seungmin gasps, bites his bottom lip and wraps his arms around Minho's neck to bury his face onto his shoulder, hesitating for a moment, before trembling a little as he whispers a soft and shy, "Daddy."

Minho sucks in a sharp breath as his heart somersaults, eyes widening once more, before he picks up and throws Seungmin on the mattress and onto his back with a small bounce, briefly sending the rose petals into the air, some of them landing all over Seungmin's body. Minho hovers over him and stares at his flustered face, eyes filled with astonishment and adoration.

Seungmin ultimately blushes when that's all he does for longer than just a little while. "Stop staring..."

It makes Minho smile, playfully leaning his face closer and staring even more pointedly. Seungmin lets out a soft whine and looks away in embarrassment, and as he gingerly cups the boy's cheek and caresses it, Minho fondly ponders how endearing Seungmin's complete shift in demeanor is in bed and how much he adores this new side of him too.

"Look at me, Seung," he croons. Seungmin keeps his gaze away stubbornly, a tiny pout on his lips. Minho chuckles and plants a soft kiss onto the side of his head, his cheek, and a longer smooch on his pout. "Please?"

Soon enough, Seungmin gives in and meets his eyes again, and Minho nuzzles his nose briefly before moving down a hand in between the boy's legs to soothingly run it up and down his inner thigh. "There we go. I want you to keep your eyes on me, babe. Don't look away."

Seungmin gasps when Minho's fingers find their way back to his hole, blushing up to his ears under Minho's gaze as his cock twitches at the touch—and even more, when he realizes Minho easily coats his fingers with the wetness from his hole instead of using lube again, feeling them rubbing gently along his rim.

Minho kisses his forehead and noses along the shell of his ear lovingly. "Can you open up for me?"

Seungmin bites his lip as Minho moves back to watch him, carefully folding his knees up to his chest before parting his legs open for him, giving him a perfect view. His voice is small and shy as he asks, "Like this, daddy?"

The strong surge of fondness and desire washes over Minho seeing Seungmin so pliant, so delicate and _beautiful_ beneath him, all while his body trembles and aches for Minho, spread out open and ready to give all of himself.

"Yes, baby." Minho kisses him softly and gives him a gentle squeeze on one of his buttocks before caressing his inner thigh appreciatively. "You look so pretty like this."

Seungmin whimpers at the praise, squirming underneath him and reaching down to wrap his fingers around himself, eyes never leaving Minho's as he squeezes out his precum and lets himself drip down his shirt with a drawled out moan. "I need you," he breathes out shakily, starting to stroke himself in front of Minho and spreading his legs wider, his pink, puckered hole clenching desperately for him. "I need you now, please..."

Minho manages to ignore the painful way he throbs for the boy in the meantime, kissing his cheek. "Let's get you all stretched out and ready for daddy, okay?"

Seungmin nods earnestly with doe eyes, making Minho coo at the sight as he gently rubs a finger along the boy's rim, watching Seungmin closely for any sign of discomfort while pushing in his finger slowly and carefully in small progresses until it's fully inside. Seungmin exhales unevenly and clenches around him as Minho gently probes around his tight walls, and Minho can only imagine how good it must feel when it's his cock buried into him instead.

It doesn't take long before Seungmin starts to want more, hips thrusting towards his hand as he lifts his free arm to caress along Minho's chest down to his toned abdomen. The hand stroking himself stills when Minho starts to insert a second finger a little less slowly this time, breath hitching and his body briefly stiffening, until he pants a bit to catch his breath when it's finally settled inside.

Minho doesn't move his fingers for a while, waiting, until he sees Seungmin's body slowly relaxing again. "I'll stretch you out now, okay?"

Seungmin nods his head eagerly for a few times, causing Minho to laugh a little before starting to move his fingers apart inside him, letting his hole stay stretched out for a moment before continuing to move them slowly and steadily in a scissoring motion, smiling when he sees Seungmin still obediently staring up into his eyes as he's worked open. "You're doing so good, baby."

The bashful, happy smile that blooms on Seungmin's face makes his heart swell.

"Do I get a kiss?" Seungmin asks, already puckering his lips adorably.

Minho chuckles fondly, leaning in and giving him a slow and gentle kiss, Seungmin pliantly parting his lips for him as Minho lets his tongue probe into his mouth. He swallows the moan Seungmin lets out when he tentatively pulls his fingers out and pushes them back in, the response giving him the signal he needs before he's thrusting them in and out of the boy continuously in a steadier rhythm.

Seungmin is unable to stop the whimpers he lets out with each push, legs squirming excitedly at the sensation, before he tries closing them a little to tighten himself around Minho's fingers, mewling loudly in delight at how good it feels.

Minho plants a few more wet smooches onto his lips before he leans back, watching Seungmin gaze up at him through his lashes with half-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips, letting out short and content moans in between quiet little sighs of pleasure.

And he is _so_ insanely attractive.

"You're such a turn on, baby boy," he murmurs, sliding his fingers in with one hard thrust, his gaze darkening when Seungmin lets out a scream and arches his back, knees pressing together and further tightening his walls around Minho's fingers, his hole turning even wetter.

"D—daddy... Please, _ah—!_ " Seungmin lets out a choked cry as Minho roughly curls his fingers against his prostate without warning, his legs squirming uncontrollably.

"What do you want, baby?" Minho croons, eyes not leaving Seungmin's as he picks up the bottle of lube from the sheets and pops it open, squeezing some out on his cock.

Seungmin whimpers at the sight, parting his legs open and wrapping his fingers around Minho's length, spreading the lubricant for him with firm strokes, eliciting from Minho a quiet moan.

"I'm ready, please, I need you inside me," he breathes, holding Minho's wrist with his other hand to gently take his fingers out, before he starts carefully guiding Minho's length towards his hole instead, hand still slowly stroking him up and down. He moves his hips down until Minho's tip is firmly poking onto his rim, before looking back up at him with pleading eyes. "Make me yours."

Minho's heart skips a beat.

"Okay," he exhales, gingerly brushing Seungmin's fringe back with his fingers before cupping his cheek, caressing it with his thumb tenderly. "Okay, Seungmin."

Seungmin holds his breath, his heart racing from the look in Minho's eyes, feeling a sense of warmth in his chest.

"... Minho," he utters softly, wrapping an arm around Minho's neck and gently pulling him down to rest their foreheads together, staring into his eyes.

Minho smiles lovingly, pressing a soft peck onto his lips and rubbing their noses together. Seungmin spreads his legs wider as Minho slowly pushes into him, sucking in a shaky breath as he feels the tip breaching his hole. Minho pecks his lips again and kisses his forehead lingeringly, continuing to inch into the boy as carefully as he can, hands on Seungmin's knees to help spread his legs open wider as he enters him. "You're so tight, babe."

Seungmin gazes up at him with doe eyes. "Do you like it?"

"Very much." Minho tucks his arms under Seungmin's knees now, hooking the boy's legs over his shoulders as he fully settles into his tight heat with a small groan, Seungmin's walls clenching around him needily and engulfing him. "You're perfect."

Seungmin is breathing heavily now as he adjusts to Minho's size, biting back a happy little smile, absolutely _loving_ the feeling of fullness and shuddering in excitement.

Minho grins at the adorable—and at the same time, fucking _sexy_ —response, gently nudging his hips forward and watching the boy bounce slightly against the mattress with a tiny giggle. "Feeling good, little baby?"

Seungmin nods, happily wiggling his feet a little from over Minho's shoulders. Minho grins wider, finding Seungmin so endearingly cute. "It'll only get better," he murmurs, nuzzling along the boy's ear before nipping at his earlobe with a low growl. "I'm going to fuck you so good, Seung."

Seungmin visibly trembles, eyes now wide in anticipation. "Yes. Please. Make me scream and just _ruin me,_ " he breathes out lustfully, turning his head to capture Minho's lips into a messy, open-mouthed kiss; Minho returning it roughly, feeling even more turned on by his words.

"You're so good for me," Minho whispers to him in between sloppy kisses as he slowly moves his hips back, their lips smacking together audibly. "So pretty and good for me."

Seungmin lets out a mix of a whine and a breathy moan. "D—don't... I'll come," he whimpers, and when Minho glances down, he sees Seungmin already dripping down his cock with precum.

"Why not?" Minho whispers, briefly pausing once it's only his tip left inside the boy before sliding all the way back in with a thrust, loving the way Seungmin mewls and bounces against the mattress at the force. "I can make you come more than twice, baby."

Seungmin visibly blushes at that. "That's not—that's not what I meant when I said you could stay inside me all night..."

Minho raises his brows and blinks, feeling a little more enamored. "You... want to swaddle."

Flustered, Seungmin's eyes dart away, and he almost denies it out of embarrassment before Minho adds, "That is fucking adorable."

His eyes snap back to meet Minho's again, and he feels his face heat up even more seeing the latter smiling down at him fondly. "You don't... find it weird?" he asks, his voice small, fingers fiddling with Minho's shirt.

Minho shakes his head and quirks a corner of his lips up into a small smirk. "I'd be waking up buried inside you like this," he murmurs, slowly pulling out before thrusting back in harder, drawing out a throaty moan. "I can't think of a better way to wake you up than having lazy morning sex."

Seungmin's legs start to squirm needily again, and despite his embarrassed silence and the blush creeping up to his ears, he knows he's looking forward to being woken up by Minho sleepily pushing into him and filling him up too.

"Let's definitely do that sometime," Minho decides, starting to thrust in and out of him in a steady rhythm now, eliciting soft, breathless moans from Seungmin with each hit. "I want to spoon you."

Seungmin whimpers—it's _exactly_ what he wants—and bites his lip shyly, nodding. "Okay."

Minho coos fondly, leaning down and smooching his cheek before starting to gradually pick up his pace, Seungmin's moans equally getting louder and faster. "Look at me," he murmurs, one hand cradling the boy's cheek and coaxing him to look back up at him, Seungmin's eyes glossy with unshed tears.

He keeps in mind the instance Seungmin noticeably stiffens for a split-second and arches his back with a violent jerk and a short, choked cry, his hands fisting into the sheets—and Minho repeats and thrusts into the exact same spot _roughly,_ watching the boy scream and writhe underneath him in pleasure.

Merciless, he proceeds to ram into the boy fast and hard, not missing a single hit on his prostate and reveling in Seungmin's loud, broken sobs; the lewd, juicy sounds of their skins slapping along with the bedframe creaking; the fact that it's _Seungmin_ he's making love to.

"Baby," he grunts, letting out a groan as he feels himself getting close at the sight of Seungmin's beady, doe eyes still staring earnestly up at him amidst his moaning. "Baby, say my name."

Seungmin's heart swells at that, letting it sink in how much Minho wants him too.

"Minho," he lilts through a whimper, throwing his hands around Minho's neck and pulling him closer until their lips touch, chanting his name against them in between faster, high-pitched moans. "Minho. Faster, please, Minho— _oh!_ "

He gasps with one harder push against his sweet spot and abruptly spills out his load in short, irregular spurts, drawling out a whimper, bottom lip tucked in between his teeth and muffling down the stuttered little noises he continues to let out as Minho proceeds to pound into him through his orgasm.

It's the sight of Seungmin's cock twitching up and down his stomach and spurting out so _much;_ Seungmin wrapping his fingers around his length and milking himself dry while watching Minho through hooded eyes and parted lips—that gets Minho unloading inside Seungmin with a soft moan, head lolling down into the crook of the boy's neck as his thrusts gradually grow slower, their heavy breathing and the obscene, squelching noises from Seungmin's hole being filled being the only sounds in the room.

"You're so good, Seungmin," he breathes out quietly, planting featherlight kisses along his neck and caressing his thighs appreciatively, the boy shuddering under him. "So pliant and pretty for me."

Seungmin whimpers as he gives himself just one more squeeze, the last of his load spurting out and spilling down his cock, before he lets it go limp against his stomach and wraps his arms around Minho to hold him tight, gently halting the latter's thrusts to let him settle. It pushes Minho deeper inside him, and he lets out a content sigh as he feels Minho continue to fill him up with his warm cum, loving the way Minho's cock continues to move inside him like this.

"You're amazing," he croons, fingers sifting through Minho's locks lovingly. "You did me so good, Min," he murmurs against his hair before kissing his head softly. "So good."

Carefully unhooking Seungmin's legs from his shoulders and wrapping them around his hips instead, Minho finally lets himself fall limp into his embrace, holding him tightly and heaving out a big, content sigh.

He stays silent for a few moments, catching his breath first and letting himself rest against the boy, lips curled up into a satisfied smile. Eventually breaking the silence, though, he takes a deep breath and casually asks:

"So like, wanna date?"

Seungmin bursts into a fit of giggles at his silliness, happily nodding, nonetheless. "Yeah, sounds fun."

Minho grins, nuzzling on the boy's neck. "Cool."

Seungmin smiles wide, turning his head to press a peck onto Minho's ear. "Cool."

"Wanna go for another round?"

Seungmin lands a smack to his back.

"Kidding, kidding."

Seungmin rolls his eyes fondly, running his fingers through Minho's hair in a soothing manner. "You think they could hear us from the other rooms?"

"Yeah, I guess," Minho mumbles onto Seungmin's skin, nonchalant. "They probably got off while listening too."

"Gross." Seungmin makes a face. "I did not want to know that."

Minho lifts his head to hover his face above Seungmin's, a playful smile on his lips as he whispers, "I'd get off while secretly listening to you masturbate, babe."

Seungmin blushes beet red and pushes his face away, making Minho let out a garbled noise as his face is smushed onto Seungmin's palm. "Stop being ridiculous."

"Okay, something less creepy," Minho hums beneath his hand and moves his face away from it, lips pursed in thought. "You can masturbate right in front of me! It should be easy, since you've already remarkably done it quite a number of times earlier—"

Seungmin covers his mouth flusteredly to shut him up, glaring up at him like a cute, angry tomato. "Lee Minho, I swear I will kick your dumbass out the door _right now._ "

Minho eye-smiles at him until Seungmin eventually retreats his hand wih a huff, before affectionately nuzzling his nose onto the boy's cheek to placate him. "Hey, I guess I got to do what the fortune cookie told me to after all."

Seungmin meets his eyes again, humming and feigning innocence as he tilts his head. "Which was what?"

"Do who I lo—" Minho promptly cuts himself.

It's Seungmin's turn to shoot him a teasing smile now, brow raised, watching Minho narrow his eyes into slits and mutter a quiet _'insufferable git.'_

Seungmin giggles triumphantly, leaning up to give him a soft smooch onto his lips before smiling up at him a little shyly, his heart fluttering against his chest. "I love you."

Minho's heart stutters then, eyes blinking dumbly at Seungmin for a few times, a small hint of pink also dusting his cheeks. "... I love you too, Seung."

Seungmin smiles brighter, holding Minho's shoulders and carefully hoisting them both up to sit, lifting his hips up to let Minho slip out of him before settling himself sideways in between Minho's legs and curling up into an adorable ball against his chest, tucking himself under Minho's chin and snuggling into him affectionately.

"I love you," he happily repeats, nuzzling and smushing his cheek against Minho's chest. "I love you a lot."

Minho feels like combusting.

Protectively wrapping his arms around the epitome of tiny in his embrace, he lets himself feel the surge of fondness wash over him completely, nose burying into the boy's hair. "I love you too, baby. I love you a whole lot too."

Their cuddling in comfortable silence lasts a minute.

Maybe two.

Two until they're both pulling away from each other with a chorused, "Hot."

At that, their heads whip around to look at each other knowingly—before they immediately stumble out of bed and scramble to their feet, racing to the bathroom door like idiots.

Despite the sudden, surprising pain Seungmin didn't know he had shooting through his body amidst the running, he still manages to get there first through gritted teeth and sheer will, his back now against the door and his arms outstretched to deny Minho any opening as he sticks his tongue out.

"Too bad, guess you'll have to wait," he sing-songs at Minho's defeated face, before scrunching up his nose as the pain becomes more prominent and muttering to himself, "Jesus _Christ_ why does it hurt so much."

Minho realizes Seungmin's state and blinks in thought. "I could help you shower if you're feeling sore."

Seungmin makes a face. "Absolutely not. It is going to be _cramped_ in there."

Minho ignores him and casually adds, "And shouldn't I, as a good boyfriend, be helping you clean up the lovely mess that is your hole? You might have a hard time by yourself."

Seungmin fights back the blush at the word 'boyfriend' and sputters a bit. "No. I literally won a race against you to this door; I can take care of myself." He crosses his arms, stubborn.

They then proceed to have a childish staring contest, until—

"Rock, paper, scissors!" "Rock, paper, scissors!"

"HA, I win," Seungmin cackles and opens the door right away, stepping inside the bathroom and leaving Minho there by himself.

Groaning, Minho runs a hand down his face and leans against the doorframe sulkily, before blinking when he sees Seungmin quickly waddling back towards him, leaning in and giving him a soft, lingering smooch onto his cheek with a sweet and somewhat shy smile before waddling back inside.

Minho presses his lips together, but he eventually fails to stop them from curling up into the dumbest grin on his face, hand fondly touching his cheek where Seungmin kissed.

🥑

Stifling a yawn behind his hand, Seungmin stares sleepily at the bathroom door from where he's idly lying down with his head hanging upside-down the edge of their newly-made bed—with fresh sheets—waiting for Minho to finish showering.

"Minnn," he calls out, lazy. "I'm sleepy."

"I'm done, I'm done." Minho finally steps out the door drying his hair with a towel, walking towards the boy before booping his nose. "You could have just gone to sleep, you know. What's the point of waiting for me?"

"What, am I not allowed to want to cuddle you to sleep now that we're together?" Seungmin huffs, finally sitting up from his position and staring grumpily up at Minho.

Minho blinks for a few times in realization and finds himself smiling. "Should we start sharing a bed when we get home too?"

Almost instantly, Seungmin's doe eyes seem to sparkle as he nods earnestly. "I want to."

Minho coos, taking a seat beside him and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "We can do that," he assures, chuckling when Seungmin visibly brightens up. "Have you always been adorable in bed, Seung?"

Seungmin cocks his head sidewards in thought, reaching up to dry Minho's hair for him carefully. "I mean, would there have been a way for me to find that out before having sex?"

At that, Minho pauses.

"You've never had sex before?"

"No, why?"

"What about blondie?"

"I don't think courting involves sex, Min."

Minho stares at him owlishly. "... I've never had sex before either."

Seungmin's brows then rise to his forehead in interest, hands briefly stilling from drying Minho's hair, before resuming as his lips split into a wide, toothed grin. "Cool."

Minho lets out a laugh. "Cool."

With one last playful ruffle, Seungmin removes the damp towel from Minho's head and tosses it towards the chair by the vanity table before he crawls closer to Minho, carefully nestling himself into his arms and yawning quietly. "Sleep?"

"Sleep." Minho wraps him up in a warm embrace and lays them both down on the mattress, letting Seungmin drape a leg over him and snuggle closer, before kissing his nose and stroking through his hair to lull him to sleep. "I love you, Seung."

Seungmin smiles brightly at him and gives him just one more kiss on the lips before rubbing their noses together affectionately. "I love you, too."

The next morning, contrary to their peaceful night of slumber, is absolute chaos.

"Why didn't you set an alarm!" Minho yells, rummaging through his bag for his outdoor clothes.

"You said _you_ were going to set an alarm!" Seungmin screams right back from the bathroom, hastily washing up his face.

"I did not say that!"

"Yes you did!"

"I am going to fucking throw you out the window if the bus leaves us behind, Seung."

" _I_ am going to pepper spray the shit out of your eyes until you're blind."

Needless to say, they remain grumpy at each other for most of the morning. Even if they _did_ make it to the bus on time and still sat beside each other despite the handful of other vacant seats.

The universe, of course, helps.

"Why the fuck is it so cold now," is the first thing Seungmin hisses the moment they arrive at the city, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. "They seriously didn't bother telling us about the weather here first?"

Minho is rubbing his palms together, similarly annoyed as he scans around the stores. "Come on," he mutters, holding Seungmin's hand and leading the way to the only clothing store nearby.

Seungmin doesn't resist and follows, glancing down at their hands before wordlessly lacing their fingers together. Minho lets him and squeezes his hand.

What they see once they're inside, though, almost doesn't surprise them as much as it infuriates them, standing by the gloves and scarves section and trying not to go apeshit—as they take the _last_ pair of gloves and the single remaining scarf before storming towards the counter.

" _Please_ tell me you have more of these in stock." Seungmin all but slams the scarf in front of the cashier the same time Minho does to the gloves.

"... No, I'm sorry, sir, that's the last of them," the cashier meekly answers, seemingly frightened as they both look even more ready to throw hands at his reply. "Should... I still ring them up for you?"

"Obviously!" Minho scowls, starting to rummage through his bag for his wallet as the poor cashier panickedly does as he's told, only to find soon enough that it's nowhere to be seen. " _Ugh,_ " he groans loudly, ignoring how the cashier jumps in surprise. "Where is it."

"I'll pay." Seungmin opens his own bag and easily finds his wallet, pulling out some bills and setting them down on the counter before taking their gloves and scarf with a sigh and tugging Minho away with him. "Help me with these."

Minho takes the pair of gloves and gets rid of the tag, wearing one glove on his right hand before taking Seungmin's left hand and carefully slipping the boy's fingers through the other pair. Seungmin then proceeds to wrap the scarf around both their necks, fingers briefly fixing Minho's fringe for him before he finally remembers to put his wallet back in his bag.

He pauses just before he's about to zip it back closed, however, squinting closely inside his bag before fishing out another wallet, immediately recognizing it. "Why is your wallet here?"

"What?" Minho frowns, confused. "I never took that out of my bag since we got to the hotel."

Seungmin is about to hand it to him, but it slips a little through his glove and unfolds itself just as Seungmin manages to catch it in time before he drops it—and he stops, staring at the wallet's photo pocket with furrowed brows, seeing the polaroid of them together from the university festival slipped inside it.

Seungmin shoots Minho an accusing look and narrows his eyes into slits. "I thought you said this was lost."

Minho clears his throat and quietly avoids his gaze, awkwardly rocking back and forth on his heels. Seungmin scoffs, hands now on his hips in this irritated stance. "Min, I was looking for this!"

Albeit a _little_ guilty, Minho crosses his arms defensively, chin up in the air. "It's because you said you were just going to put it in a notebook or something!"

" _What?_ What the hell is wrong with that!"

"I want to see it all the time!"

Seungmin halts.

"Oh." He glances down at Minho's wallet, then slowly back up at him. "Oh..." he trails off, his heart fluttering a little as he sees Minho's ears turning red, before finally handing the wallet back and gently taking the latter's ungloved hand into his. "Okay."

Lightly swinging their hands together, Seungmin leads them back outside with a teeny, tiny skip in his steps, bringing Minho with him to an arcade he spotted earlier, only two doors away—before tugging him towards one of the photo strip booths, turning to him with a pretty smile.

Warmth quickly washes over Minho, a soft grin easily finding its way to his lips as he follows after Seungmin, holding his hand a little tighter.

The pocket in Seungmin's wallet is adorned with a photo of them together too, soon enough, where Seungmin is making a kissy face at the camera while Minho is side-hugging him and leaning in, his lips similarly puckered and about to smooch Seungmin's.

"Do you think we should be breaking the news to Junho hyung?" asks Seungmin, arms holding the large avocado stuffed toy he so affectionately named 'Avo' and calls it his and Minho's baby—as he walks over and settles himself in between Minho's legs, waiting for the latter to finish choosing a movie. "I know it's been weeks, but you know."

Minho hums, thumb scrolling through his phone as his free arm automatically pulls Seungmin closer to his chest. "I guess. He'll probably just mock us because he actually did believe we've been married all this time, though."

Seungmin turns his head to look at Minho, leaning in and nuzzling affectionately on his jaw. "We could get married someday."

Minho's lips quirk up into a smile, facing Seungmin too and planting a soft kiss onto the boy's lips. "We will get married someday."

Giggling, Seungmin curls up against Minho's chest with a happy little hum. "Cool."

Minho grins fondly, kissing the crown of Seungmin's head. "Cool."

**Author's Note:**

> i slaved over this fic more than any fic i've ever written in my life just because of the smut!! 🎉✨ ~~i was doing Just Fine until i had to write the smut and until now i don't even know if it's decent yay.~~ it has So Many Outtakes. so many unused outlines. it probably sums up to at least 2k words (° ° ;)
> 
> i've only ever written 2min just being soft for each other before this one, though, so i really had fun writing this in particular! ✨ i feel it may not be others' cup of tea, but i absolutely Love trying out different characterizations for rpf! so if you enjoyed this like i did you must know i adore you hi
> 
> please tell me what you think in the comments!! ~~pls with cherry on bottom~~ ♡
> 
> [201107] edit: [jun](https://twitter.com/ArtworkJunie) drew 2min in suits for the wedding **[here](https://twitter.com/ArtworkJunie/status/1324740015864213505?s=19)**! ;;;;
> 
> read my other 2min fics **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%EF%BF%BD&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=23399559&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=seungjin_chan)**!
> 
> [tumblr](https://seungjin-chan.tumblr.com/ask) | [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/seungjin_chan) | [curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.me/seungjin_chan)


End file.
